Fireflies
by Penguins.Are.Lovely
Summary: Because it's the little things that make me happy. Even if it's just a little bug. ONESHOT Winner 8th Overall in the TwilightRPWritingContest.


**Kim POV**

I stand at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes after dinner. Gabby and Ally, my two daughters ages two and four, are in the backyard playing on the swing set that Paul built last year. I hear their giggles and look out the window to see them pointing to something in the dusk sky. With it being the middle of June it's the perfect time of day for the girls to play outside since it's not so hot.

"Look, Ally, it's a firefly." Gabby tells her sister. Ally just laughs and watches as Gabby catches one on her finger.

Ally disappears from her sister's side, and Gabby doesn't seem to notice because she's looking at the firefly. The back door creaks open and Ally comes running into the kitchen, excited. "Mommy, mommy!" she shouts.

"Ally, Ally!" I match her excitement.

"Sissy caught a firefly!"

"She did? Did you see it light up?"

"Yeah. Come look."

I shut the water off on the sink as she takes my hand and pulls me out the backdoor. Gabby is running around the yard with her hand outstretched in an attempt to catch another firefly. The yard lights up as the fireflies fly and light up. The girls take great delight in this. Ally follows Gabby around the yard trying to catch them.

I sit on the stairs of the porch and watch as my little girls laugh and play. Thank God that the thing with the vampires is over and we can have a normal life. Not long after Victoria was dead and the Cullens left town Jared and a few of the other boys decided to stop phasing, as well as Leah. Jared and I got married and when we found out we were expecting Gabby, we were elated with the news. With Ally there were some complications. She was a few weeks early and I can tell you that I don't think I have ever been so worried. You wouldn't know that now. She's happy and healthy and growing just like a child that wasn't three weeks early.

I'm taken out of my thoughts by Gabby saying, "Mommy, there's lots of fireflies out tonight."

"I know. Did you catch anymore?"

"Yes. One lit up in my hand. Ally got some, too."

"Cool. Tell Ally that it's time to come inside. You girls can have a Popsicle and watch a movie before daddy gets home."

"When will he be home?"

"An hour maybe. Go get Ally."

I go inside and the girls follow soon after. They pick out the color Popsicle that they want and settle down on the couch after they pick one out. After they're settled down I go into the kitchen to finish cleaning up. As I thought, both girls are out before Jared even gets home.

"Kim, I'm-" I hear the shout. Then he's quiet because he must see the girls asleep on the couch. He creeps into the kitchen and wraps an arm around my waist. "Hey."

"Hi. How was work?"

"Slow. How was your day?"

"Fine. The girls were chasing fireflies earlier. You missed it."

"That's too bad. I'm sure they had fun."

"Yeah. Ally loved it."

"Maybe we can chase them tomorrow. I have the day off. We can go to the beach. Take some food out there and let the girls play."

"That sounds good. They haven't been to the park in a while."

Thankfully it isn't too hot the next day. The girls are excited to take a little picnic out to the beach for dinner. They have fun getting in the water a little bit while it's still warm. After it's gets dark enough and the air starts to light up from the fireflies, the girls start running around trying to catch them. Jared and I join them, catching them on the hand and letting the girls look at them. Ally asks if we can keep some, but we have to tell her no. She makes her cute little pouty face but then I remind her that there will be more out tomorrow night. She gets happy again and carries on.

It's the little things. The little things that make me happy. Having Jared is just the start of it. He makes me most happy and watching him play and interact with our children only makes me love him even more. Seeing my kids happy about something as little as a bug that can light up and then seeing their smiles and hearing their giggles makes a smile come onto my face as well.

I think of the what if's in life. Yes, the werewolf thing could be full of worry and stress all the time. I was worried sick anytime Jared went out to do a patrol. But what if? What if he wasn't a werewolf? What if he hadn't looked at me the first time after he phased? What if none of this was even real? Would I have a husband that loves me unconditionally and two beautiful daughters that can light up a room with their smiles and laughter? No, probably not. So who can't just appreciate and love the little things in life?


End file.
